


We Are Made of Stardust

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Crossover, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, House Party, Jealousy, Mark Tuan makes an appearance, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Party, Romantic Fluff, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Yoo Jeongyeon too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: In this world of uncertainties, Hoseok was the only clear picture that I ever need in my life.





	We Are Made of Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> and I'm back again with another writing prompt for the MonWriters August weekly challenge~~ I really sincerely thank everyone who reads my writings <3

**Stardust** :

_(something that causes) a pleasant dream-like or romantic feeling_

◈ ━━━━━━━ ⸙ ━━━━━━━ ◈

_Championship Celebration_

 

"So, no Hoseok today?"

 

"No, he has some projects to finish."

 

My teammates teased me as I took a red cup and I just laughed. It had been a week from the championship game and we finally had our celebration.

 

It was a big volleyball game. Three years and we finally won. Of course, Hoseok was there to support me and he even brought his friends to cheer for me. Sadly, Hoseok couldn't come to the celebration because as an Architecture student, he had to finish his plates and all and I understand that. I would really feel bad too if I would hold back his projects.

 

_From: Ho <3 [8:15 PM]_

_Don't worry bout me and enjoy your party :) let Hyungwon take you home okay? I love you_

 

I smiled and sent an 'I love you' back, also wishing him good luck before slipping my phone in my back pocket. Loud music was blasting through the speakers and everyone was jumping. One thing about these people, they really know how to liven up a party.

 

"Hey noona."

 

"Hyungwon!"

 

His head popped up from somewhere and everyone's eyes briefly turned to him. I gotta admit he is really attractive. The whole university's been lusting after him for forever. "Well, you already know what happened to Hoseok hyung."

 

"Yeah, that's too bad. Here." I handed him a red cup and I could see some freshmen from the corner of the room give me the stink eye. I smirked and put my arm around Hyungwon's neck.

 

"Ah, noona that hurts!" Hyungwon complained and I just laughed. It was really fun to tease those freshmen. They were probably dragged to the party and probably didn't know my relationship with Hoseok, which was weird.

 

Of course I partied around with my teammates, leaving Hyungwon in the DJ booth and soon enough his friends were there too, cheering him on.

 

It was past 1am when the party started to die down and I decided to go home. I was feeling a bit dizzy from dancing around while drinking and I was thankful Hyungwon didn't drink too much.

 

"Well, I am in charge of taking you home and I brought a car so I really can't," Hyungwon held my arm, holding me to stand straight. "Noona, you're drunk."

 

"No, no I'm not. It's the alcohol and my veins. My mind is clear." I said and we turned to the door but someone left a frickin piece of pizza on the floor and I slipped forward.

 

Thank god whoever caught me in their arms, preventing my fall or my face was done for.

 

"You alright?"

 

"Mark!"

 

Mark Tuan. Another candidate for 'Who Has The Most Admirers' from the university. And well, I don't need to explain anymore. He was grouped with Hyungwon so I guess that's enough.

 

"Sorry. Someone dropped a pizza." I rolled my eyes and stood up straight.

 

"Yeah, it's all good. You guys take care." he nodded to Hyungwon too and we headed for the door. The drive home was short and as Hyungwon pulled up in front of my apartment, he handed me my phone.

 

"You dropped it earlier," he laughed at my shocked expression. "Tell Hoseok hyung you're home. And get inside now too."

 

"Thank you." I just laughed and when I was inside, I heard the car drive away.

 

_To: Ho <3 [1:46 AM]_

_Home now. I hope you're taking some rest from those plates. Gnight~_

 

~~~~

"This is... Kinda weird."

 

I was at Jeongyeon's apartment, lying around in the living room and she was on the floor, sketching away. "Well did you try to call him?"

 

It had been three days. Three days after that party and Hoseok never returned my message. And of course I tried to call him but he never answered as well. I asked his friends, but they said he was always locked up in his room.

 

"I did. I mean, I get that he's really busy and that's seriously okay. I want him to focus but... He could at least tell me." I turned on the couch, my head now hanging from the edge of the seat.

 

"Boys are confusing sometimes," she shrugged and she looked at me. "But the way I see it, Hoseok likes you a lot. Maybe he's just really buried in projects."

 

"Yeah I'd like to think too."

 

But of course, I couldn't help but worry. It was so unlike Hoseok. He would usually send me random texts or even pictures just so that he could start a conversation. And on top of that, he would usually tell me if he was going to be busy. I was so confused. Did something happen?

 

Until late that night I was still thinking of Hoseok. Did I do something? Is it about our relationship? I honestly have no clue and I definitely don't have an appetite because I was bothered by what was happening. Even watching tv to 'distract' myself didn't work because I was still thinking about him.

 

_nan naege da georeo_

 

"Hello?"

 

Thank god someone called. I think it was better to talk to someone so I could successfully distract myself.

 

_"Noona? Are you busy?"_

 

That was Hyungwon. He sounded a bit worried.

 

"Uh, not at all. Why? Are you alright?"

 

_"Noona, it's Hoseok hyung."_

 

So much for distracting myself. But Hyungwon sounded so worried and my heart started to double the pace.

 

"Hoseok? What's wrong? What happened?!" my voice started to get higher.

 

_"Noona? Can you please come over? As in right now? Hoseok hyung had been crying for a while now. He's drunk."_

 

The urgency in Hyungwon's voice sent me running up the stairs to grab a coat and run out to my car. I didn't bother changing clothes anymore. "Hang on. Give me ten minutes."

 

_"Drive safe, noona. And hurry."_

 

My foot smashed the gas pedal and the car was flying on highway. I was usually a safe driver but something in Hyungwon's call made me push it. Hoseok was crying? Oh God what could've happened?

 

At least two cars were parked in front of Hoseok's apartment and parking properly, I ran to the door and banged on the door.

 

"Hyungwon? Someone open this!"

 

For a moment I didn't care about waking up the neighbors. Hoseok was crying. I didn't know if he was hurt or something, all I know is that I needed to see him. "Come in, he's in the living room." It was Shownu who opened the door and he let me walk past him.

 

My heart nearly stopped when I saw him. My Hoseok.

 

He was sitting on the floor, his head resting against the couch and a bottle was in his hand. His face was drenched with tears, his hair was a mess and his eyes were so red and puffy.

 

"Oh god, Hoseok what are you doing? How much did you let him drink?!"

 

I ran to his side and immediately hugged him, burying my face against his neck. He smelled badly of alcohol and he must have been drinking for a while.

 

"Who...? Seun Hye?" recognition started to color his tired face and his brows meet. "What, what are you doing here?"

 

"Hyungwon called. He said you were crying." I was desperately holding my tears in. It was so hard to see him like this.

 

"I am...?" he was dazed and it was probably from all the alcohol he consumed. "Why are you here?" he raised his hand and took a few strands of my hair. I gave him a small smile before I took a deep breath and turned to Shownu.

 

"Can you help me get him up?" I took the bottle from Hoseok's hand and he whined but he didn't do anything.

 

"Come on, Hoseok. Don't make it hard for Seun Hye now." Shownu grabbed his other arm and he guided Hoseok up the stairs to his room. It was a shared apartment with Hyungwon.

 

Shownu left Hoseok on the bed, his legs dangling from the edge and for a moment I thought Hoseok had fallen asleep. But when we turned to leave, he suddenly spoke.

 

"You're just gonna leave me?"

 

I didn't know why, but his words hit me directly. I went to his side and brushed his hair. "I'll just see them out, okay? I'll be back."

 

"Okay... Be back..."

 

He put an arm over his face and I quietly left the room, hearing soft cries and it breaks my heart even more. Why was he crying? He looked really hurt.

 

As Shownu and I went down, Hyungwon and Kihyun who I didn't notice before stood up.

 

"What happened?"

 

"No idea, honestly noona. He suddenly went out his room, gripping his phone tightly then started opening soju bottles." Hyungwon was the one to answer.

 

"I'm so confused. He never texted me back after the party and now he's drunk, " I sighed and massaged my temple. "Anyway, I need to change his clothes or the bed's gonna smell like alcohol."

 

"We'll leave him to you." Shownu patted my shoulder and the three of them went out, Hyungwon with a backpack since he was going to bunk at Kihyun's for a project. I locked the doors before heading up the stairs and it seemed that Hoseok fell asleep.

 

I was still so confused. Why was he crying? And on top of that, why did he drink?

 

Going to his cabinet, I took a fresh shirt and went to his side. Just when I was going to lift his arm, he peeked at me. "Seun Hye."

 

"Hey," I answered in a soft voice. "Could you sit up?"

 

Looking very confused, he pushed himself up, crossing his legs on the bed. "Arms up."

 

"Why are you getting me naked?"

 

My cheeks burned at the teasing sound of his soft voice and I immediately took off his shirt, putting on the fresh one. "You're gonna make your bed smell like alcohol."

 

"Well, okay..." he said and he became quiet once again. He voluntarily removed his pants, leaving him in boxer shorts before he crawled back to bed. I folded his clothes properly, leaving it on the floor.

 

For real this time, I think Hoseok fell asleep. His eyes were closed and for that moment he looked peaceful. I thought about sleeping as well but when I sat on the other side of the bed, he spoke again. And what he said caught me off guard.

 

_"Are you really going to leave me for him?"_

 

What? What is he even saying?

 

"Hoseok what, what are you saying?"

 

"Mark."

 

Mark? Mark what?

 

Blindly reaching for his phone, he got it from the bedside table and he handed it to me. Of course, I knew his password because he told me it was my birthday.

 

But as soon as the screen flashed, it showed a picture of a guy and in his arms was a girl. What the hell?! This is me and Mark! And it was during the celebration party!

 

"Hoseok, I don't understand..."

 

"Irene sent me this that night. She said you guys were together all night." Hoseok's voice sounded broken and I could see tears brimming in his eyes again as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

Irene? What?! Why would that biatch send him this? Goddamit, is this the reason why Hoseok never texted me back?! The reason he's crying?

 

Oh god, and then I remember Jeongyeon telling me before that Irene had a big crush on Hoseok when they were in high school. Irene even confessed but knowing Hoseok, he doesn't want to lead people on so he turned her down and in college, that was when I met Hoseok.

 

Jesus, was this girl for real? Going to this extent for what? To break us apart?

 

"Hoseok, look at me." I took his hand and his head turned to me, tears falling. I bit my lip and wiped his tears, kissing him on the forehead.

 

"You won't leave me right? She's lying right? I'm, I'm the one you love right?"

 

 

His voice broke and I held his hand tightly, bringing it against my lips. Running my free hand through his hair, tears also fell from my eyes. "Hoseok, I love you. I love you so much."

 

His eyes searched my face. "That picture's not real right?"

 

"Hoseok, I slipped that time and Mark just caught my fall. All night I was with my teammates. Not once did we even interact," I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. "You can even ask Hyungwon if, if you doubt my words."

 

He gasped softly before he pulled me to his side. I snuggled against his warmth and he kissed the top of my head. "No, no. I don't doubt you," he sniffed and he held me tighter. "I wanted to hear what happened from you. I was so scared."

 

My Hoseok. He had always been so sensitive and he was never scared to show his true feelings. My soul reaches out to him.

 

"I was so scared at the thought of losing you."

 

"Hoseok," he lifted my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you and I can never imagine life without you."

 

"I'm sorry I got so emotional. I was so scared," he brushed his thumb against my cheek, holding me close to him. "But I never doubted you. I never did. I never believed Irene. I was so sure because I love you so, so much. _And I know I'm better than him_."

 

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips from his last statement. Yeap, that's my Hoseok, alright. My drunk little bunny.

 

"You're so beautiful." he buried his face against my neck as his words started to slur and I kissed his temple.

 

"And you're so drunk," I laughed. "Go to sleep."

 

_"I mean Mark maybe taller than me but I'm more handsome. Right?"_

 

His voice had gone into a more quiet tone and he was mumbling. The alcohol must have been taking effect in his bloodstream already.

 

_"I never believed that girl. She's bad. I love you, princess."_

 

"I love you, Hoseok."

 

_"And you love me more. I don't have to worry about him."_

 

He was still mumbling words I couldn't understand anymore until his breathing started to be even and in a few minutes, he was deeply asleep.

 

My sensitive bunny. He thinks he's the only one but I was damn scared to lose him.

 

In this world of uncertainties, Hoseok was the only clear picture that I ever need in my life.


End file.
